Question: Solve for $g$. $9+3.5g=11-0.5g$ $g =$
Explanation: We need to manipulate the equation to get $ g $ by itself. $\begin{aligned} 9+3.5g&=11-0.5g \\\\ 9+3.5g {+0.5g} &= 11-0.5g{+0.5g} &&\gray{\text{Add 0.5g to each side.}}\\\\ 9+4g&=11 &&\gray{\text{Combine like terms.}}\\\\ 4g+9{-9} &= 11{-9} &&\gray{\text{Subtract 9 from each side.}}\\\\ 4g &=2 &&\gray{\text{Combine like terms.}}\\\\ \dfrac{4g}{{4}} &= \dfrac{2}{{4}} &&\gray{\text{Divide each side by 4.}}\\\\ g &= {0.5} &&\gray{\text{Simplify.}}\\\\ \end{aligned}$ The answer: $g = { 0.5 }~~~~~~~~$ [Let's check our work!]